


Cambian las estaciones

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Introspection, Love, M/M, Spring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Todavía, se dijo, aunque si podía distinguir el paso de las estaciones, no cambiaba mucho.No importaba aquel periodo del año era, Yuya era feliz.Era feliz con Yuri, siempre.





	Cambian las estaciones

**Cambian las estaciones**

Yuya abrió la ventana de la habitación, entrecerrando sus ojos por la luz repentina y respirando profundamente, deleitándose la leve briza en su cara, sintiendo que empezaba a despertarse.

Sonrió, instintivamente.

Se giró hacia la cama, donde Chinen estaba aún durmiendo.

Takaki sonrió otra vez, como siempre sorprendido por la capacidad del menor de dormir en cada circunstancia.

No tenía prisa de despertarlo; no tenían que ir a trabajar esa mañana, y tenían todo el tiempo que querían.

Se quedó apoyado sobre el alfeizar, siguiendo respirando profundamente el aire fresco y mirando alrededor, sintiéndose increíblemente relajado.

Nunca había hecho caso al paso de las estaciones.

Hasta pocos meses antes, no importaba que fuera verano u otoño u cualquier otro periodo del año.

El pasar del tiempo nunca cambiaba radicalmente su rutina, nunca cambiaba que tenía que levantarse cada mañana, en una cama vacía, para ir al trabajo y volver a la noche por acostarse, en una cama vacía.

Era así, cualquier mes del año, y el hábito era así arraigado en su vida que Yuya apenas se dio cuenta de la nieve que caía en invierno o de los árboles que se desnudaban en otoño.

Ahora, todo era diferente.

Como si el tiempo tuviera finalmente un sentido que antes no conocía.

Volvía a casa por la noche, con Yuri.

Iba a la cama, con Yuri.

Se levantaba por la mañana, preparaba el desayuno y se vestía, todo con su novio, todo con la perspectiva de romper la rutina, de poder hacer algo diferente, porque con él allí nada parecía lo mismo.

Y mientras miraba afuera de la ventana, podía ver claramente la diferencia con pocas semanas antes.

Hizo más calor, el viento era tibio y los árboles que podía ver por la ventana de su piso eran cubiertos de hojas.

No tenía duda, era primavera.

Todavía, se dijo, aunque si podía distinguir el paso de las estaciones, no cambiaba mucho.

No importaba aquel periodo del año era, Yuya era feliz.

Era feliz con Yuri, siempre.


End file.
